What Is Love?
by weasel87
Summary: Can One Person Define What Love Is? Snape OOC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts ******

**Oh and Snape is well OOC ******

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Writing_

**Love – Can anyone help?**

_Can anyone define what Love really is? I have searched through many books and only found love potions. I don't want to make him love me, I want him to love me for whom I am. But look at me, I'm too skinny, too pale, and too young, my hair sticks up all over the place, and there's him, oh how do I describe someone who is so perfect? Oh better go he's walking towards me._

"Potter may I see what you were writing?"

"Nothing Sir," said Harry looking at the parchment in front of him.

"You are lying; Potter, I was you writing," he said looking down at the parchment, which was clear. "What spell have you used?"

"No spell sir," said Harry shaking his head, and looking up into his eyes, 'I could get lost in those,' he thought.

"Potter, stay behind we need to sort out your problem with lying," with that he turned and walked back to his desk.

After that Harry carried on with copying from the text book (on a new parchment). Hermione giving him a quick glance to try and get his attention but Harry was having none of it.

Soon the bell was ringing and the class was packing away there things, and leaving. "I'll meet you both in the common room?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah sure mate," said Ron walking from the room. Harry remained seated.

Once everyone had left he walked back to Harry, "I shall ask you once Potter, what were you writing about?"

"How do you define love?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I was writing, how can one person define what love is? I mean it's not in books you only get love potions from them, and I don't suppose I want to make this person love me but I want them to love me for who I am," said Harry looking at the desk finding it rather interesting. "I know it's stupid, but how will I know that I am in love if I don't know what love is?"

"Well speak to your friends they maybe able to help you with this girl."

"Who said it was a girl?"

"Potter, you could have any girl you wanted you don't need to love them," he said taking a stool from the table in front of Harry and sitting down.

"Who said it was a girl?" Harry repeated now looking up to his professor.

"Harry is you telling me…"

"Yes, I'm gay and I think I am in love, but how can I be sure if I don't know what love is?"

"Well how do you feel around him?" he asked looking closely to Harry.

"Well, I get butterflies knowing I would be spending the lesson with him, I love hearing his voice, I see him last thing at night and first thing in morning, and he always puts a smile on my face even if he doesn't realise," Harry said, looking back at the desk.

"Well tell him, I mean I don't think Ron will mind, I'm sure he'll even enjoy the boy-who-lived to like him."

"Ron? You think I like Ron?"

"Well with what you just said, I just assumed it was Ron, obviously not?"

"No, that's what makes it worse, he isn't in my house," said Harry, "Professor, I really shouldn't burden this with you, I'm sorry, I will find my answer and then take the next step I suppose."

"And what might that be?"

"Move on and away, I leave in less them 2 months I am sure I could forget him, it's not as though I am going to see him again is it?"

"You said that as though you are talking about me Harry?"

"Harry," looking at his professor, "in seven years you have never called me Harry."

"Maybe there should be a change."

"So am I meant to call you Severus? However it feels wrong," said Harry chuckling to him.

"Look, if you need to talk you know where my office is, you may leave," he said standing.

"What if it's wrong on what I feel for this person, I mean if I am going against rules to want to be with him?"

"Harry, if you want to be with him you will be, you always do what you want."

"OK, see you soon," said Harry, then he left the classroom and made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

_

* * *

__I am sat here in the library now, trying to do revision, I have my NEWT's soon and all I can think about is Snape, I should go and see him. Hermione explained what she felt love was, and said everyone feels it differently, and by what she described, means I am in love with him, and it's been two weeks since the talk with him I can't believe it. I also told Ron and Hermione that I was gay, Ron was confused by it as I went out with Ginny for a while, I explained that I liked her, but nothing would come of it, and Ginny knew that, she told me I was gay. Hermione I think already knew but waited for me to tell her. Right I am sick of this I have been in here since 9 this morning and it's a Saturday and its lovely outside, I'm going to see him I have to, both Ron and Hermione have gone to Hogsmead's as it's the last weekend but I couldn't. Right I need to go and see him._

Leaving the library in search of the dungeons Harry had made his mind up, he only had six weeks left and he wanted to spend them knowing if he has a chance rather then asking and never finding out. Before he knew it he was outside his office, before he could stop himself he knocked on the door, "enter" he shouted, without hesitation, he pushed the door open and stepped into the office. "Potter, what can I do for you?"

Even though it was summer outside it was cool in the dungeons, "I needed to speak with you Professor if that is alright?"

"Sure, what about?" asked Snape.

"Our last conversation, in Remus' class," Harry said still walking closer to the desk.

"Ah love was it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Take a seat and tell me your problem," said Snape.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Harry, we are here to talk about you not me."

"Yeah, I know. I told my friends I was gay, they were fine, no of them know who I love, and I know that I love this person, but now I am scared that he will reject me."

"Harry, how do you know you love him?"

"Every time I see him, I smile, I get butterflies. I love being around him, hearing his voice, knowing he cares even if he doesn't admit it."

"You want to tell me who it is?"

"You," he said plainly.

"Me?"

"Yes, and I am sorry, I don't know why, but I suppose I am, I mean I never meant for it to happen, and all I can think about is kissing you and I don't think I can carry on without you knowing how I felt, I need to know if I have to move on or move in," Harry said with a slight smile, and in one very quick breath.

"Me?" Snape asked again, Harry only nodded. "Why?"

"I just explained didn't I?"

"Harry, but I am older then you."

"And your point is? I really like you a lot, I have virtually just told you I love you Severus."

"Harry."

"Look one question needs one answer, would you ever like me in return, whether you're a teacher or not?"

"Harry."

"My name will wear thin you know."

"I'm speechless, not only did I think you would never like me, but also surprised it is me, I know I am not suppose to like students, but since we trained together to defeat the dark lord I have grown fond of having you around, and all I think about is being able to kiss you at least once before you leave."

"Really?" asked Harry, this time Snape nodded his head. "So why are you still sitting at that side of the table?"

Slowly Snape stood up and moved around the desk, as Harry too stood up. Slowly walking to Snape, Harry linked his arms around Snape's neck as he linked his hands around Harry's waist, and slowly they leaned in and there lips, met not to fast, and it was the most passionate thing Harry had ever felt, he didn't want it to end but then the need for air became to great, slowly pulling away he opens his eyes, and notice that Snape was also short of breath.

"Christ Potter, if I knew I was missing that I would of said something sooner," he said with a slight grin.

"I can't believe you didn't."

"I thought you liked someone else, not me."

"Ha, yeah right," said Harry. "So what happens from here?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I want to be with you, I know that. Dumbledore offered me the position of DADA, so I could take that up, and then we could be together?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Right I shall go and tell him."

"Before you go Harry, more kisses?"

Harry wasn't one to say no, so he leaned in for the next one, everyone always said that nothing beats the first time, well this time it wasn't true, what ever was in the first kiss was doubled in the second, Harry never wanted to leave Snape's lips again. Only he had to, he had to tell Dumbledore he was staying, again slowly pulling away, Harry looked up at Snape. "Maybe I could come back and finish what I started after my visit to Dumbledore?" After Snape nodded Harry headed out of the office…


End file.
